


This Device Has Been Modified

by plinys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pietro had texted her saying he was going to buy her a sex bot, she had played along because she had thought it was a joke. </p>
<p>It was not a joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Device Has Been Modified

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valkyrierising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrierising/gifts).



> For Jaz, who insisted that Scarlet Vision could totally be translated into AUs and not turn into crack. So I was challenged to a fic swap, and well, this is pretty much crack wow I am sorry, but not that sorry, because I made my point clear. 
> 
> Not beta'd because if I looked this over I would delete it from shame.

She’s going to kill Pietro. With a rusty spoon or something equally painful.

He deserves it.

Actually he deserves more than that, for putting her thought this, but since they were family she was going to be nice and let him off easily _this_ time.

“Miss Maximoff?”

“Could you put on a shirt or something, please,” she says, doing her best not to look at the synthoid in front of her. It’s not exactly a successful endeavor.

When Pietro had texted her saying he was going to buy her a sex bot, she had played along because she had thought it was a _joke_.

It was not a joke.

See that was the sort of thing her brother did, teased her about her about the robot kink that she most certainly did not happen. It had been one time, a video a friend had sent her and okay she had been curious but that didn’t mean that she was actually into this sort of thing.

Well, she was a little bit, but in one of those weird hypothetical ways.

Having a sex bot in front of her was more awkward than anything else.

“Is my current form not pleasing to you? I could modify it to something more-“

“No, you’re fine,” Wanda insists.

More than fine really.

In fact, if she wasn’t so pissed about the fact that _her brother had bought her a sex bot_ Wanda probably would have congratulated him for remembering her taste. After all the bot in front of her was exactly the sort of thing she would have picked out for herself – long fingers, lips curling up into something like a smile, that hint of an accent – but given the situation she couldn’t exactly appreciate it all properly.

She’s pretty sure Lorna never had to put up with this.

“I’m glad you think so,” he says, and for a second she wonders if he can read her mind, until it clicks that clearly she must have said some of that out loud.

Wanda briefly tries to figure out what she let slip, as she eyes him with what she hopes looks more like apprehension rather than poorly veiled interest.

“I’m sorry this has been a mistake.”

She chances a glance back at the _sex bot_ then, seeing as he blinks at her with an adorably confused expression (completely unfair) before asking, “is this not apartment A3?”

“It is,” she answers.

“And are you not Miss Wanda Maximoff?”

“I am,” she reluctantly agrees.

Already knowing full well where this is going.

“A Mr. Pietro Maximoff paid for my services, I am to-“

“Yes well Pietro’s a dick, and he’s doing this as a joke, so just feel free to take the money and do whatever it is you usually do.”

“Usually I pleasure my companions for the evening.”

Her eyes dart to the roof so she can focus on something else, _anything else_ , to get that image out of her head, because while she does what that she also has a small shred of human decency, “I just don’t normally have sex with random unwilling strangers.”

“I’m not unwilling,” he insists, “it’s my job to provide services of a sexual nature to paying customers, it’s what I was designed for.”

There’s a small part of her that cringes at those words. She’d never been big on the whole synthoid liberation front, she’d spent too much time campaigning for other issues that hit closer to home, but she’d heard enough about it back in her college days. The protests were happening all the time, people insisting that synthoids were just as human as the rest of them (regardless of the fact that they were _created_ rather than born into this world) and that employing them in factories or as _sex bots_ was unethical.

“I’m sorry I can’t keep referring to you as the sex bot in my head, do you have a name, or a model number or something?”

“Normally I go by whatever my companion refers to call me,” he explains, “however, technically I am known as the Vision.”

“Of course you are.”

“I’m not sure I understand what you mean?”

She shakes her head slightly, unwilling or unable to explain exactly what it is she means without running as read as the synthoid in front of her so instead she says, “do you like coffee? Or would you mind if we just sat and talked, I mean, you seem like a nice… guy, but this isn’t my usual thing and-“

“You’re nervous,” he finishes for her, which yes she is, but that’s really not the point here.

“I’m going to make coffee, you can leave and pretend this never happened, go back to doing whatever it is you normally do with somebody else, or you can follow me into the kitchen. I honestly don’t care either way.”

“Miss Maximoff-“

“Just call me Wanda, Vision.”

He concedes to that with a slight incline of his head, “Wanda, I believe you rather do care.”

“I do,” she agrees, “but don’t tell anybody.”

And that’s how Wanda Maximoff ends up spending her one night, the one graciously purchased for her by Pietro, sitting on her kitchen counter, with a cup of coffee in her hand, laughing over the tales Vision tells her of his previous clients.

It is also coincidentally how she spends the next three Fridays.

Though the fourth one, she leans across the counter and presses her lips to his, softly and surely, before pulling back all of the sudden, “sorry, I’m not – I don’t want you to feign interest in me just because I’m a client.”

“I’m not feigning anything,” Vision assures her, “and you’re not a client.”

“I know technically Pietro’s the one paying you but-“

“He only paid for the first night, since then I’ve been coming on my own. I feel awful for misleading you, but you’re just pleasant company that I-“

She’s certain that the next words out of his mouth were going to be sweet and heartfelt, but well, Wanda had so many other things that she wanted to be doing with that mouth. And really he didn’t seem to mind.


End file.
